A Few Friendly Suggestions
by evgrrl09
Summary: On a case in Santa Barbara, Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster meet the BAU and decide to help them along with certain things in their lives regarding love and happiness, using their own form of profiling as their weapon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I won neither Psych nor Criminal Minds…despite this though, I love them dearly.**

**Here's something new I decided to try…these are my two favorite shows, so I thought it would be entertaining at least! Please review and let me know what you think!**

_Quantico, VA_

"Three women have been murdered in the last month in Santa Barbara," Jennifer "JJ" Jareau began. "All their murders were committed in front of a camera and placed on the internet the night after they were committed. The victims were all between the ages of twenty and thirty, all white women, and all killed by a man wearing a mask." The team looked at the pictures presented to them, seeing a plain white mask twisted in a grin reminiscent of a Guy Fawkes mask.

Derek Morgan looked at the case file and said, "These are some pretty angry killings. My guess is he knew the victims."

"We're going to need to find the connection between the women then," Aaron Hotchner said. "If he knew all three of them, than they might've known each other too." Turning to look at the team's tech analyst Penelope Garcia, he added, "Garcia, you're coming with us. We're going to need you on scene."

"Yes sir," Penelope said with a nod.

"Wheels up in thirty then," Hotch said, dismissing the team from the round table room.

JJ stood up and added, "Our contact within the department is Carlton Lassiter. He gave us directions."

XXXXX

_Santa Barbara, CA_

"Gus, man, can you believe this?" Shawn said, throwing his hands in the air. "The Chief called in the FBI to help with the case. What, does she think we can't handle them on our own?"

Gus smirked. "She _knows_ we can't handle it. This guy is worse than Yin."

The two were walking into the Santa Barbara Police Department, ready for another day of the case when the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit was supposed to be arriving. On the way in, they passed Buzz McNab and he waved his hand at them, smiling brightly. "Oh, hey Shawn. Gus. What's going on you guys?"

"Oh, nothing Buzz," Shawn said. "We're just getting ready to meet the FBI folks who've come in to help with the case. They here yet?"

McNab shook his head and said, "Nope. But they should be here any second."

"SPENCER!"

Gus just laughed and said softly, "Looks like Lassiter's ready to kill you again."

Shawn rolled his eyes and turned around to see Carlton Lassiter stomping towards him. "What can I do for you, Lassie?" he asked smartly.

Lassiter glared hardly at Shawn and said, "Alright Spencer. You know what today is. The FBI is coming in and you are going to be on your best – and I mean _best_ – behavior! You won't be making me look like a fool in front of the feds. This is a very, and I mean _very, _elite unit and they are very good at what they do. Just keep your head on straight and try not to…act completely insane."

Grinning, Shawn said, "Anything else you _mean_ to say?"

All Lassiter did was scowl. Before he could say anything else, Juliet O'Hara, Lassiter's partner and Shawn's girlfriend, came towards them, a group of seven people following behind her. Shawn and Gus' eyebrows rose. A tall, dark-haired man walked at the head of them, his face set in a grim line. Behind him was an older looking man with black hair and a beard, his hands in his pockets. Next to him stood a younger looking man, about Shawn's age, standing awkwardly next to a dark haired woman with pale skin. Directly behind them stood a blonde-haired woman next to an African American man who were shamelessly flirting with each other. At the rear of their group was a petite blonde woman talking on her phone quietly, confirming something.

"Hey Jules!" Shawn called, waving excitedly at her.

She smiled softly back and Lassiter elbowed Shawn in the side roughly. Juliet shook her head and said, "Detective Lassiter this is the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. This is Agent Aaron Hotchner."

Lassiter smiled and stepped forward and said, "Nice to meet you, Agent. Can I just say how wonderful it is to have you here?"

Hotch nodded and said, "Detective this is my team. Behind me are SSAs Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, and Jareau. We also have Dr. Reid and our analyst Penelope Garcia."

Juliet nodded her head at Shawn and Gus, signaling to Lassiter that they needed to be introduced as well. Grudgingly, Lassiter added in a small voice, "And this is our – well this is Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster. They're…consultants."

Shawn and Gus both waved, Gus talking a look at the brunette Agent Prentiss, his face going into a seductive smile. She merely looked at him with her eyes blinking twice.

"What type of consultants exactly?" Agent Rossi asked with a tilt of his head.

Nodding his head, Shawn elaborated, "I'm a psychic detective. This here is my partner, Lavender Goomes. We work very closely with the SBPD on all sorts of cases." His eyes drifted to Juliet's and she smiled at him.

"Wait, I thought his name was Burton Guster?" the young Dr. Reid asked, his face confused.

"Psychic?" Morgan asked with an amused smirk. "Are you serious?"

"Very much so, Will Smith," Shawn said to the taller man. Morgan raised his brow at him. "And I'll have you know I've solved over fifty cases."

Putting a hand on Shawn's shoulder and squeezing it tightly so he winced slightly, Lassiter said, "Well, why don't we just get started?"

As the team began to filter into the conference room with Lassiter and Juliet, Gus pulled Shawn aside and demanded, "Man, I think you need to lay low for this one."

"Oh, and why is that?" Shawn asked with a laugh.

Gus shook his head. "They're profilers. These people can tell when you're faking something and my guess is they would be able to tell if you're not really a psychic. And calling the biggest one of them who could likely flatten you with one hit 'Will Smith' is not going to earn you brownie points with them."

Shaking his head and laughing, Shawn said, "Relax and stop being such a gooey chocolate chip cookie! We'll be fine and I'll win them all over. Besides, I think I can help them all with their personal lives a bit."

"Oh, yeah?" Gus said. "And how're you going to do that?"

Putting up a finger, Shawn said, "First, the most obvious, is Will Smith –"

"Stop calling him that!" Gus hissed.

Shawn scowled and continued, "And the analyst girl…totally in love with each other. They don't see how the other feels, but with the right push, it could be done. The young one, the doctor, clearly needs to get his head out of the books. The older guy, he's got a lady friend, because he keeps checking his phone, looking for incoming texts. Young blonde in the back of the group on the phone, I'd say she's pregnant and she thinks she might be, but she's too nervous to go out and buy a test because she keeps putting her hands on her abdomen. And the dark-haired leader and the lady you keep ogling at –"

"Hey, she is fine!" Gus defended. "You would stare at her too if you didn't have Juliet."

"The two of them, are like Will Smith and the analyst. Head over heels in love with each other. It's just harder to tell with them because they don't flirt as openly. But the subtle looks, the body language. All a dead giveaway."

Gus blinked at him several times and said, "You got all that just from five minutes with them?"

Nodding, Shawn said, "Yep. And it's up to us to give them a few friendly suggestions."

"Us?" Gus blubbered. "I'm not getting involved with that. You can do all that on your own."

"C'mon Gus! You don't want to play matchmaker? It'll be fun!"

Gus started to stride back into the conference room and Shawn grinned before following him. Yep. This was going to be more fun than he imagined.


	2. Shawn and Rossi Have A Chat

**Disclaimer: I own neither Psych nor Criminal Minds.**

**Here's the first chapter where Shawn works on Rossi. Hope you enjoy?**

David Rossi, despite his Italian Roots, did not consider himself a romantic. Three divorces made him unappealing to most women. But with Maria Sinclair it was different. His cooking class had introduced him to her and ever since they'd had coffee and the occasional meal together. He had to acknowledge the facts: he was smitten with the woman. They texted a lot while he was on cases and he anxiously checked his phone when not completely absorbed in profiling.

Now he was checking his phone again. For maybe the twelfth time that morning.

"I'm sensing you have a lady friend who you're in love with," the psychic said, coming into the room that Rossi was occupying alone. He came in, his hand to his temple, looking at him expectantly.

"And I'm sensing you're a narcissist," Rossi snapped. "I don't believe in your psychic mumbo jumbo. I don't know how you do it, but you're a fraud."

Shawn didn't take offense; he was used to it. Lassiter frequently attacked him over his "abilities." But he was confident he could win over this cynical Italian profiler.

Closing his eyes and shaking his limbs slightly. Then he began to whinny exactly like a horse. Opening his eyes and hollered, "Woah!"

Raising a single brow, Rossi asked sarcastically, "Mr. Spencer, are you having a seizure?"

His hand shooting to his head again, Shawn plastered a smoky look on his face. "You're a Stallion…an Italian one," he said.

Rossi was now surprised. He tried unsuccessfully to hide it. No one was allowed to call him that name on cases. And as much as much as it made him laugh when their lovable technical analyst called him that, the nickname was unprofessional in case situations.

In truth, Shawn had seen Penelope Garcia answering her phone and her caller ID brought up _Italian Stallion_.

"No one is allowed to call me that on cases," Rossi said. Walking to the door, he called to Penelope, "Garcia, have you called me the forbidden-on-cases-name?"

Looking up from her laptop that she was furiously typing away on, she shook her head. "Nada, boss," she said. "I heard what you did to my beautiful Derek Morgan when he dared call you that on a case."

Grinning when Rossi came back into the room, Shawn said, "Now, back on topic: you need to make a movie with your beloved. The spirits tell me she's smitten right back with you. If you're texting this often you're golden."

Rossi looked at him curiously. He was still doubtful, but he thought he'd humor him. Nodding, he agreed, "Okay, Mr. Spencer. I'll tell you tomorrow if your 'spirits' were correct."

"That's all I ask, Agent," Shawn said with a beaming grin.

XXXXX

"How the hell did you find out they call him the 'Italian Stallion?'" Gus demanded over jerk chicken that night.

Shawn said, "Gus, why do you doubt?"

"Because I know _you_," he replied, taking a sip of his lemonade. "You probably bullied it out of that genius they have with them. He'd break if you hit him over the wrist."

"For your information, you gooey chocolate chip cookie, I saw it on Agent Garcia's phone. It's his caller ID on her phone."

"Speaking of Agent Garcia…" Gus said, nodding his head towards the door of the restaurant. Lo and behold, coming inside the restaurant were Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan. Neither of them noticed Shawn or Gus sitting in a booth that was in perfect view of the door. They were too involved with each other. Derek had his hand on the middle of Penelope's back and she was laughing at something he said. He grinned and pressed his lips to her temple.

Shawn turned back to his dinner and took a giant bite. With his mouth full still, he said, "They're going to be the easiest of all of these big bad FBI people. They just need a slight push in the backsides to get going to where Cupid has destined them to go." He held out his fist to bump with Gus'.

Grinning, Gus bumped his fist and said, "You know that's right." His face turned serious again and he said, "But don't call him Will Smith again. He'll punch you out."

"Don't think I didn't see you making eyes at that tech analyst," Shawn scoffed, sipping his drink. "Just like the way you were making eyes at Agent Prentiss. I wouldn't be surprised if _both_ Will Smith and their team captain flattened you."

Looking over at Derek and Penelope, Gus smiled suggestively and looked back at his best friend. "Hey, they are both fine as hell. You're just blind if you don't see that."

"Yes, fine they may be, but taken they also are," Shawn said.

Gus snorted. "Finders keepers is all I have to say to that," he sniffed.

Shawn just rolled his eyes and began to plot his plan to bring together Agent Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia.

XXXXX

The next day when the team was getting to the police station, Rossi was whistling, earning himself some interesting looks from his team. He just smiled at them. His conversation with Maria the previous night had gone splendidly.

And all because a stranger and "the spirits" – whoever they might be – gave him a kick in the pants.

It was after the conversation where he asked Maria on a date that he decided to give the psychic a chance. If he could help with something as impossible as his love life, maybe there was a chance in hell he could help them solve this case. It was rather impressive, his track record. Garcia had done a little digging and found out about his previous cases he'd helped with. He was extremely well rounded in his work for the SBPD, doing everything from murder to digging up dinosaurs.

As he was getting coffee, a yell erupted and the entire team along with Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara looked up in surprise. Sure enough the cause of the commotion was Shawn. His eyes were closed and all his limbs were shaking violently.

"He's having a vision!" Gus exclaimed.

"Gus! Tell them! Tell them what I see!" Shawn screeched, waving his arms around in the air.

Lassiter was rolling his eyes and said, "Spencer is this really necessary?"

"In my mind's eye I can see Lassie, being a party pooper as usual," he shouted. "Gus, Gus tell them everything! Interpret these visions!"

Rossi glanced at his team, all of them wearing varying expressions. Garcia looked extremely interested, Morgan and Hotch were rolling their eyes, Reid looked extremely confused, and JJ looked pale. She'd been feeling ill for a week now. He, however, was watching Shawn intently.

"He's trying to tell us that there's a warehouse," Gus said mysteriously. "His mind is so consumed with it he can't speak. Overwhelming visions have plagued him of a warehouse where the killer is working. He says…he says we've talked to the suspect already!"

"The preliminary profile we've drawn up does say that the unsub will insert himself in the investigation because he wants to see his work," Rossi interjected, causing his team to look at him with shock. "What?" he asked, shrugging. "It does. We talked about it at the crime scene when we first got here because of the damage he'd done to his victims."

Hotch nodded reluctantly. "We'll look into it then," he said gruffly. "Any idea what kind of factory this place is?" He raised an eyebrow and looked Shawn and Gus.

Gus nodded and continued using his mysterious voice. "He says it's by the ocean, just north of Santa Barbara. That's all he was able to get."

Breathing heavily, Shawn stopped writhing against the wall and said, "I have a strong vibe about this place, Agents. It's where he kills them."

The BAU team looked hesitant, but Garcia spoke first. "I'll look up factories north of Santa Barbara and compare them to the videos we have. I might be able to find a match on building types." She strode back to her laptop and got to work.

"The rest of you, get ready to get going," Hotch said. "Once Garcia has the location, we'll be out the door."

Shawn and Gus fist bumped and Rossi shook his head. As he walked up to him, he leaned in and whispered, "The spirits were right, Spencer."

"They never fail me, Agent Rossi," Shawn said with a grin. "Go get her, tiger!" he added, holding up his hand for a high five. Rossi simply looked at his hand, shook his head, and walked away with an amused smirk on his face.

Turning to Gus, Shawn said, "One down, six to go."

**Just a quick note on this: this is NOT supposed to be a case fic. It's focusing on the "suggestions" Shawn is giving the team. I won't be focusing too much on the case.**


	3. Shawn Gives Morgan Some Advice On Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or Criminal Minds.**

**Here's the Shawn and Gus/Morgan chapter! Thanks for the reviews, guys :)**

Derek walked into the SBPD after they'd gone to look at the factory the psychic had "seen." It was indeed where the unsub had been killing his victims. They'd found remnants of camera and video equipment and several articles of the victims' clothing.

He huffed and went back into the conference room. He passed Penelope on the way in and was about to wave to her when he saw that she was talking on the phone, likely with Lynch because she had a soft smile playing on her lips. Feeling his stomach grow heavy at that moment, he went into the conference room and sat down in one of the chairs around the long table. Leaning forward, he put his head in his hands and closed his eyes for a moment.

When he first realized he was in love with his best friend, he'd balked at the idea. She was too good for him. She would never want a player like him. But over the years his passion for her kept growing and soon he realized he was never going to wake up from the spell he was under that Penelope Garcia had cast on him.

"Coffee?"

Derek looked up to see Shawn entering the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. "You don't know how I –"

"Two sugars," Shawn replied, sliding the cup over to him.

Derek frowned at him. "You've probably seen me put two sugars in it," he said, shaking his head and taking the coffee anyway.

"Will Smith, you seem to doubt me," Shawn said, bringing his hand to his temple and looking directly at him. "But I don't have to be psychic to know that."

"Humph," Derek grunted, sipping his coffee. Indeed, it tasted the exact way he took it. He watched as Shawn sat down across from him and snapped, "Is there something you need, Mr. Spencer?" He wasn't interested in listening to the fraud that seemed to have the entire police force – with the exception of Detective Lassiter – under his finger. Even their no-nonsense Chief seemed to believe his antics and stories.

Derek did have to admit that his "vision" of the factory was interesting. And profiling him led him to see that he was highly intelligent, if not a little full of himself. But he didn't seem at all malicious in his intent and while there were dozens of different possibilities as to how he could've come by the information, there was no way to prove anything. Since he hadn't hurt the investigation, Derek just found him annoying.

Shawn looked him directly in the eye and said, "You, Agent Morgan, are in love."

That just made him laugh. "Ha!" he said. "No. I'm not." But he couldn't stop his eyes from glancing out the conference room window at Penelope. She was off the phone now, typing away at her laptop. Her ruby lips were pursed and she was glaring at the screen over her thick-black rimmed glasses. Even though her face was in an angry expression, Derek couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

"Sure you are," Shawn said, rising from his seat across from Derek and moving to sit next to him.

Derek stared at him. "My last date ended with the girl throwing a glass of wine on me," he stated bluntly.

Shaking his head, Shawn smiled. "No, no, my good sir!" he said. "I'm not talking about your date, although the girl you went with was very beautiful. No, you Agent are in love with someone you spend more time with than anyone else. You're in love with your best friend."

Now Derek was shaken. No one, except for maybe his team, knew he was in love with Penelope. So he played it off and planned to say Reid was his best friend. "Pfft. I'm not in love with –"

Shawn held up his hand and stopped him. "Before you say any one of your male team members' names as your best friend, stop. I know your best friend is Penelope Garcia." He smiled widely before adding, "Your…Baby Girl?"

Derek snorted. "That's no secret. You've probably heard me call her that," he said.

Shawn nodded. "This is true," he said. "But I do know that she's not one of the usual bimbos you date as a shield to hide how you really feel. You don't trust anyone –I can sense that. And you're afraid by coming clean and telling her you love her, you'll be rejected because of her boyfriend."

All he did was blink at Shawn. He was shockingly spot on. There was no telling how he found out about Lynch, but it didn't really matter to him. What he was more concerned about what he had to say about Penelope.

Although he still didn't believe he was psychic, Derek was tempted to let it go.

Nervously, Derek decided to ask the most important question. "So, er, how does she feel about me?"

Shaking his head, Shawn said, "That is something I cannot sense. It's clouded from me." Seeing Derek's look of disappointment, he continued, "However, basic skills of reading body language tell me everything. Yes; the woman is in love with you."

Derek's face brightened some. "Really?" he asked a little too loudly. Lowering his voice and looking embarrassed, he said, "Are you sure?" Right now rational thought was abandoning him. If Penelope felt that way about him, he would start doing all sorts of psychic crap and hoodoo dancing for Shawn Spencer. Sitting up straighter in his seat, he asked, "Do you think I should go and tell her? Like maybe tonight back at the hotel?"

Shaking his head frantically because he wanted to get to talk to Penelope before Derek confessed his feelings in a long drawn out monologue, Shawn replied, "Certainly not. The time must be right!"

Derek frowned. "Okay…like when then?"

"For being such a stud, you're shockingly not very perceptive when it comes to women," Shawn told him bluntly. Seeing Derek's eyebrows form a glare, he continued hastily, "But it's very soon. Very, very soon."

XXXXX

Shawn strolled confidently from the conference room, leaving Agent Morgan looking perplexed. Gus came towards him and looked at him with a questioning expression. Shawn merely grinned.

"What are you looking so smug about, Spencer?" Lassie asked with a suspicious glare. He was coming behind Gus with Agent Hotchner and he gave him a look that would wilt flowers; Shawn was immune to it, though.

"Just planning your birthday party, Lassie," Shawn said cheerily.

Lassiter scowled.

Gus asked once they were along, "What _are_ you looking so cheery about?"

Shawn grinned. "Agent Morgan is ready," he reported. "I still haven't convinced him I'm psychic, but he's so enamored with his lady love, he doesn't care at all."

"So why is he still in there and not confessing his love?" Gus asked.

"Gus, one must use tact when being a matchmaker," Shawn said in a "well-duh" voice. "I told him he needs to wait. I shall be going to have a chat with his 'Baby Girl' later tonight. She needs to dump her boyfriend in order for this to work."

"And what if she doesn't want to break up with her boyfriend? Does your 'genius' plan provide a solution for _that_?" Gus looked at him with an amused smirk.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Please Gus," he said dramatically. "Nothing stops true love. What happens when an unstoppable force reaches an immovable object?"

"Nothing. That's not possible."

"Precisely!" Shawn said, clapping his hands excitedly. "So therefore, the boyfriend will have no choice but to move because their love is the unstoppable force in this equation."

Gus looked confused and said, "You use the most confusing logic, you know that?"

"You know that's right," Shawn said, holding out his fist for a fist bump.


	4. Shawn and Gus Help Out Garcia

**Disclaimer: I own neither :(**

**Here's chapter 4 where Shawn and Gus chat with Garcia! Please review :)**

Shawn and Gus knocked on door 130 in the hotel where the BAU was staying. It was ten pm and Gus was carrying a container of chocolate chip muffin, munching on it. "Man, Shawn," he said through a mouthful. "What are we doing here and not at home?"

"Gus, we are here to talk to Miss Garcia," he explained. "And we're going to get her to realize how much she loves Will Smith."

"Just a second!"

"Don't call him that in front of her," Gus hissed, finishing off his muffin. "Just be cool."

When the door opened, Penelope Garcia, still dressed in her brightly colored clothes from the day but minus the shoes, looked slightly surprised. "Oh, hi," she said awkwardly. "What are you guys doing here?"

Shawn and Gus grinned at the same level of brilliance and Shawn said, "Well, Ms. Garcia –"

She smiled and said, "Oh, you guys can call me Garcia. It's okay."

"Well, then Garcia," Shawn continued. "We are here to discuss a matter of great importance. I was drawn to your room." Nodding towards the inside of the room, he asked, "May we come in to discuss this matter of great importance?"

Smiling again, she moved out of the way so they could come inside. "So, why did you guys come here exactly?" Penelope asked, sitting on the edge her bed, facing Shawn and Gus who sat on the couch opposite her. "Not that I don't appreciate the company. I was going to spend some time with Der – er, Agent Morgan working on the case, but he's been acting…" she paused and bit her lip. The truth was she didn't know what was going on with her best friend. She noticed the Shawn and Gus were staring at her, waiting for an answer. Shaking her head, she added, "_Really_ weird."

"Weird, you say?" Shawn asked.

She nodded vigorously. "He's my best friend and I have no idea what has gotten into him."

Shawn and Gus exchanged a knowing smile and turned to look at her again. "Continue, please," Gus said, holding out his container of muffins for her to take one.

Taking one of the muffins and taking a bite out of it, she sighed and said, "He told me this morning he wanted to go over some evidence when we got back here, but just now he blew me off to go to the bar." She rolled her eyes momentarily and pushed some of her blonde curls out of her face. "I mean, he just gave a little shrug, a grunt, and then left!"

"Am I correct to say that the man you love is spending the night in a bar when he should be up here with you?" Shawn asked, taking his own muffin.

"The nerve!" Gus interjected with a shocked voice. "What's his problem?"

Penelope had every intention of responding with a 'yes,' but then remembered that she wasn't supposed to be in love with Morgan. Plastering a look of confusion on her face, she said, "Huh? But Kevin isn't –" she started to say.

Shawn's hand shot to his temple in a half a second and he shushed her. "No, silly," he said. "I'm not talking about your boyfriend. I'm talking about the love of your life. There's a major difference."

She frowned at him, looked at Gus (who was staring wide-eyed at her), and returned her gaze to Shawn. "Pardon?" she squeaked. No one knew about this, her love for Derek. No one save for the team anyway. Even her own boyfriend didn't suspect she was in love with someone else. She choked on a bite of muffin that got lodged in her throat. Was it possible this guy was really a psychic? Penelope wasn't like the rest of her team when it came to things like this. She'd even gone so far as to use protections against voodoo when the team had gone to Miami one year. Coughing, she watched as Gus got up to pat her on the back until the coughing ceased.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded gratefully. "Much, thank you." Clearing her throat, she turned her attention back to Shawn. "Now, what were you saying?"

Inside, Shawn was gleeful. His job as matchmaker for Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan would soon be over. "Ah, yes. The matter of great importance for which we were drawn here for. The matter of which I speak relates to the affection you bear for one Agent Derek Morgan." He looked at her knowingly.

"Morgan?" she tried to lie. "Oh, we're just –"

"Only the two most in-love people who _aren't_ together my associate and I have ever come across," he finished, cutting her off and stopping her from saying that they were just friends. "Whenever the two of you are around each other, you dearie, have an aura of love around you. And it's so strong that I was drawn here to help you fix the problem."

Arching a brow at him, Penelope said quietly, "No one can know you're here about this. Especially Derek."

"On the contrary," Gus said. "We have come here with the specific duty of helping you tell him."

She scoffed. "Me? With Derek? Look, I like you guys, but as I've told Derek before, someone like him wouldn't cross a crowded room to hit on me. Something between us would be something newsworthy."

"You, Miss Penelope Garcia, are a force to be reckoned with and Agent Morgan knows that," Shawn said, clapping his hands together enthusiastically. "There is nothing in this world that makes his world as bright as you do. The only thing stopping him from coming here and spending the entire rest of his life at your side is he's afraid you'll not want him because of your boyfriend. Your boyfriend who I'm sensing spends more time playing Call of Duty and reading about programming."

Penelope blinked at him several times. "So, you're saying that the only reason he's not up here spending time with me, is because he's _jealous_? Of Kevin?"

Both Shawn and Gus nodded in unison. "Yes," Shawn said. "He's extremely jealous of a guy who can't seem to find his way to a shower and has the worst hair in the world."

"And the spirits told you this?" she asked doubtfully.

"Again, yes," he repeated. "You need to go and tell that man how you feel before you lose him. Because he's tired of having other, less funny, less like the woman-he-loves bimbos throw wine in his face. He wants _you_, Penelope Garcia. And you need to go tell him that you want him too."

She stared at both Shawn and Gus for a moment before taking a breath and saying, "Will you come with me to the bar? At least –" She was going to go talk to Derek. If Shawn was right about this, she could just open her life to the happiness she'd wanted for so long.

Both of them jumped to their feet and nodded excitedly. "Of course we'll come!" Gus said. "Anything to help a lovely lady like yourself find true love." He offered his arm and Shawn offered her one and she shook her head while smiling. With her in between the two of them, they made their way to the hotel elevator.

"Thanks you two," she said, her voice shaking with nervousness.

"Anytime," Shawn said with a grin as they went down.

XXXXX

"Derek!"

Penelope watched as Derek looked up from his drink and shook his head in confusion. "Baby Girl?" he asked.

She nodded. She'd left Shawn and Gus somewhere behind her in an attempt to reach Derek, but she knew they were still around as she requested. When she reached him, she didn't say anything. All she felt she had to do was throw her arms around his neck and kiss him softly. The moment their lips touched and the fireworks started to fly, she knew Shawn and Gus had been spot on. This felt so right. It felt like where she was meant to be.

When she pulled back, she saw the shock on his face that unfolded into a smile. Pulling her close to him again, he kissed her and said, "I was wondering when this was going to happen."

"What do you mean?" she laughed, keeping her arms around his waist.

He shook his head and dipped in for another touch of their lips. "Nothing, Baby," he said. "The spirits were right, is all I guess."

Derek still didn't believe in psychics, but at that moment he believed in Shawn Spencer.

XXXXX

Holding out his fist to bump Gus', Shawn smiled and said, "Aw, look at them. They look absolutely happy." Penelope and Derek were both wrapped in each other's arms, their lips melded together. "Don't they, buddy?" He looked over at Gus' teary face and rolled his eyes. "Okay, what? I thought you were happy for them."

Gus scowled and wiped his face with his sleeve. "You know I'm a sympathetic crier Shawn!" Hitting his fist against Shawn's, he added tearfully, "But you're right. They do look pretty happy."

Shawn and Gus left the bar area and headed for the Blueberry in the parking lot. "Three down, four to go, partner," Shawn said as he got in the passenger side seat.

"You know that's right," Gus said as he blew his nose.


	5. Shawn Spencer and Spencer Reid

**Disclaimer: I own neither of these brilliant TV shows.**

**Wow! It has been forever since I've done a chapter for this and for that I'm sorry. Here's the Reid chapter. Enjoy guys!**

Spencer Reid was studying the list of people who'd given their statements to the police, trying to figure out which one of them could be their unsub. According to their preliminary profile they'd drawn up, they had interviewed him; they just needed to find the connection. Garcia had been working extra hard to find the unsub's method of posting his murders, but they were having an extremely difficult time.

As Garcia and Morgan arrived at the precinct, they were standing unnaturally close to the other and were unable to keep their hands off of the other. Rossi and Hotch observed them and were unable to keep the smirks off their faces. Reid on the other hand just stared and shook his head, wondering who or what had told them that they truly belonged together and to act on their feelings. But as he saw Shawn Spencer and his partner Burton Guster arriving at the precinct and Garcia smiling widely at them, he had some notion that it might have to do with them. In their arms they carried a container of chocolate muffins and smoothies.

Reid had to wonder if they ever stopped eating.

Detective O'Hara went to see them and Shawn gave her a small peck on the lips, causing her to blush fiercely. "Jules, would you like this pineapple smoothie?" he asked her, taking the cup Burton was holding and handing it to her. His partner frowned at him.

The detective held her hand up and motioned to Burton. "No, I'll let Gus keep it," she said with a smirk.

Gus smiled and nodded to her. "Thank you, Juliet," he said, taking a satisfactory sip of his smoothie.

Reid simply took in the sight of the "psychic" and wondered how the hell he was pulling it off. Everyone – except for Detective Lassiter – believed him. It made no sense whatsoever. There were so many possibilities for how he was pulling it off and Reid knew he could figure it out if he wanted to. Eidetic memory like his, high intelligence that he covered with jokes and references to eighties movies. There were so many options. But his crime-solving abilities were unmatched it seemed. He'd solved over fifty cases and all of them seemed extremely difficult at the times they'd occurred.

"You keep staring at him," Emily said, coming up behind him with coffee and a file in her hands.

"He's a fake," he said bluntly.

Emily nodded. "Probably, but there's no way to prove it without extremely hard evidence," she said. "He's harmless _and_ he's helped us get the best leads so far. You should just focus on the case." She set the file down and opened it to start pouring through it. When she looked up for a moment and her eyes fell on Morgan and Garcia, she noticed him slip a small kiss on her lips before going to join Rossi and Hotch in the conference room where they were talking with Chief Vick and Detective Lassiter. She arched one of her perfect eyebrows and said, "Well, it looks like those two got awfully close with each other overnight.'

Reid just laughed once. "It looks like Shawn Spencer had a chat with them," he reported. "Got to them and charmed them just the way he did Rossi."

"You're not going to let this go…are you?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

Not even looking up from what he was doing, Reid responded, "Not a chance."

XXXXX

"So which Agent is your next project today?" Gus asked Shawn when Juliet had gone to join the Agents and Lassie in the conference room. "Got any bright ideas?"

Shawn grinned and nodded. "I've got plenty of bright ideas," he said with confidence. "But to answer your question my good fellow, I'm going to work on the good doctor today. He's got a few skeletons in his closet and I'm going to help him deal with a few of those."

Gus frowned. "How do you know what skeletons he has in his closet? I doubt no matter how close to the team he is they would spill on personal details about his life."

"Oh silly," he said with a shake of his head. "I just so happened to read the lovely Penelope's diary."

"How in the hell did you do that?"

"Simple," he replied. "She never went back to her room. She went to bed with our dear buddy Will Smith. So, while you were busy ordering a plate of nachos, I snuck back up to her room and read the diary to find out if there was anything about the rest of her team in there. I discovered that Dr. Spencer Reid had a problem with addiction a few years back. His mother also, is a paranoid schizophrenic and he worries a lot about whether or not he'll end up the same way as her. See, Penelope is, like, the kindest person you'll ever meet. She's documented all her cares in that diary and it's as if I've read into her soul. It's fascinating how wonderful her thoughts are."

Gus smiled. "Well that's good."

"But it's going to have to wait," he said. "I sense we are needed in the conference." His hand shot to his temple and as he smirked, Lassie came out with a scowl on his face and his brow furrowed.

"Hey, Spencer!" he called. "Chief wants you in her pronto."

Shawn grinned. "On our way, Lassie boy!"

XXXXX

Shawn knocked on the door to the now empty conference room, save for Spencer Reid who was working on a whiteboard and marking it up in chicken scrawl. He turned around, but shifted his gaze again when he saw it was Shawn. "What's crackin' Doc?" he asked.

"Can I help you with something?" Reid asked in an annoyed tone. "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Shawn took a seat in one of the chairs around the long table and put his feet up on the table. "You know Doc, I think you need to loosen up," he said. "You're way too tense. You've got to relax, have a little fun." He was silent for a moment as if he were contemplating something. "But I know that you worry about a lot of things. Like a relapse."

Immediately Reid stiffened. "What did you say?"

"You know what I said," he said matter-of-factly. "And I know how painful it is for you to remember those things. And I think –"

Reid whirled around and said harshly, "You know, I don't know how you found out about that, but it's private and I don't want you to pry. It isn't your business."

Shawn rose from his seat and said, "I know you worry about your genes, but you don't have to worry. You are pure." He bowed his head as if bowing to a sensei. "I shall leave you now. I'm sorry if I upset you. I wish you the best of luck, Spencer Reid." And then he was gone, leaving Reid stunned, a little frightened, and a lot intrigued.

XXXXX

Another break in the case had occurred where they'd almost caught the unsub. Morgan had chased him down until he cut across traffic and Morgan had rolled over the hood of a car that had almost run him over. He'd also broken the windshield and was currently having glass dug out of his arm. The news had left Garcia in tears.

Currently Reid was in the conference room again, but his mind kept drifting to the words of Shawn Spencer. And the entire time he wondered if he might've been right about everything he said. Reid knew he wasn't psychic for real, but he'd made some good points and had read him like a book. It made him wonder if he was right.

"Hey, anything in the statements that might match what Morgan saw?" JJ asked as she entered the room with coffee in her hand.

"Yeah," he said, pulling out the statement of a young man named Ray Meade. "This one. He fits the profile from what we saw of him during the interview. He would definitely want to revisit his crimes to see his work."

JJ nodded and took the statement and the photograph. "I'll have Garcia run a background check as soon as she gets here from the hospital." She turned to leave, but Reid stopped her.

"Hey JJ?" he asked.

She turned to look at him and said, "Yeah?"

"When we get back, I was wondering if I could spend some time with Henry when we get back home?" he asked. "It's been awhile and I was just…" His voice trailed off.

She smiled and gave him a nod. "Of course," she said. Tilting her head to study him more carefully, she asked, "You okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I think I am."


	6. Shawn Counsels JJ With Marriage

**Disclaimer: I own neither.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating this one very often! This one's the JJ chapter and Shawn gives her some advice. Hope you like!**

"Smoothie?" Shawn asked, offering out a plastic cup to JJ. He gave her a brilliant grin and sat down next to her. "It's pineapple flavored. The best kind in my opinion." He put the two smoothies on the table and a paper bag next to them.

She over at him with an odd expression on her face and said, "Er, no thank you Mr. Spencer." Just looking at the smoothie was making JJ feel sick. An almost green look covered her face.

From his grocery bag he pulled out a bag of pretzels. "Could I possibly interest you in a Snyder's of Hanover? They are the best, wholesome snack anyone could ask for." He grinned again, this time sticking a pretzel in his mouth. He tilted his head to study JJ's look of discomfort. "Are you feeling okay, Agent Jareau?"

JJ had to resist the urge to snap at him and verbally rip his head off in the process. Instead, she bit her tongue before saying anything. "I'm just a little queasy this morning," she replied, rubbing her head. Truth be told she'd been feeling awful all week and the week before. She had a sneaking suspicion as to why, but she almost didn't want it to be true. She and Will had been having problems at home and another baby would probably make the problems worsen. At some point she would have to take the test and confirm her idea, but until then she would keep herself in the dark as long as possible. If she didn't acknowledge her predicament, it wouldn't be real.

"Ah, I see," Shawn said, stroking his chin in a contemplative motion. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Agent Jareau, may I ask you a personal question?"

She looked at him oddly, almost perturbed. "What might you want to ask me that's so personal?" she asked cautiously.

"I would like to ask you about your son," he said simply. "He's got some connection to the lovely Miss Penelope, right?"

JJ looked at him with a gaping mouth. "How did you –"

"Ah, ah!" Shawn stopped her, putting his hand to his temple. "Psychic, remember?"

She nodded. "Oh, right," she said sarcastically. "I forgot that little detail about you."

"I know you feel a little upset about your marriage right now," Shawn said, reciting some of the facts he'd read in Penelope's diary. "But I want you to know that I think you'll be okay. No dark juju mcgumbo in your future, Agent JJ." He sipped his smoothie and grinned again. He looked at JJ's shocked face. "You need to know, JJ, that I'm on your side. And I know how scary this whole thing you're feeling…" He paused to find the right word that wouldn't be 'feeling,' but he decided to use it anyway. "Feeling."

She cocked her eyebrow, finding it hard to believe that the immature "psychic" understood anything about how she was feeling regarding her problems with Will and her fear about a new baby. "Shoot," she said, pointing at him. "Try me. Tell me all there is to know about my pain and marital problems."

He settled forward to put his elbows on his knees. "You have fears about a possible bundle of joy that you have serious suspections about," he started.

"Suspections isn't a word," she interrupted with a smirk.

He kept going. "You're scared about this because you're scared about said marital problems hurting your son…who I hear is extremely cute. The spirits told me so. Anyhoo, you're afraid that things might be damaging to your son. And it's true. My parents got divorced. If you've met my father you would totally understand why. Being a cop didn't help that much. But the effects are always the same. They feel guilty and like it's all their fault. But I think you're going to find that you can save your marriage…and your son from the things you feel will happen to him."

"You really think so?" she asked quietly.

He smiled sincerely. "Yes, I do," he said, taking her hand and patting it. "So go give your hubby bubby the monumental news. It'll be good for you two. And little…" He closed his eyes as if in deep concentration, but sighed deeply and shook his head. "Help me out here," he said. "His name is clouded from me." He looked at her expectantly.

She shook her head and laughed. "Henry," she told him.

Shawn snapped his fingers. "Right! Henry!" He smiled again. "He'll be okay. He needs a little sister. It'll be good for him."

JJ tilted her head and quipped, "You're positive it's a girl?" She didn't believe at all he was really psychic, but he was being so helpful that it was hard to dislike him.

His hand shot to his temple again. "Oh agent," he said mysteriously, cocking eyebrow up. "I'm completely sure." He got up to leave. "Alas! I must leave you. Duty calls and Gus cries like a little girl when he doesn't get his smoothie in the morning. That and his chocolate chip muffins."

As he was heading out the door, she called, "Oh, Mr. Spencer!" He stopped to look at her. "Thanks for getting the spirits or whatever they are, to get Morgan and Garcia together. It's been miserable these last few years for them to ignore their –"

"Mad, passionate, burning like a wildfire love?" he interrupted with a giant grin.

"Yeah, that," she nodded. "I'll see you around."

He tipped his head down towards her and said, "Anytime m'lady."

XXXXX

"Oh great, you got my breakfast," Gus said dramatically, grabbing into the paper bag and pulling out his container of muffins. He immediately bit into one and let out a groan of appreciation. "Heaven."

"You say that about all food, Guster," Lassie pointed out with a scowl.

"Because I love to eat," he shot back, finishing off his first muffin and washing it down with a sip of smoothie. When Lassie walked off, he turned to Shawn again. "So, how did it go with Agent Jareau? Did she buy it?"

Shawn held out his fist for bumping and said, "Took it like toast. Her husband and her will be back together and lovely with their family. It's going to be great."

Gus bumped his fist. "You know that's right," he said suavely.


	7. Emily Gets Some Fun Facts From Gus

**Disclaimer: I own neither Psych nor Criminal Minds.**

**Here's the Emily chapter! But I'm mixing it up…Gus is taking the lead on this one :)**

"Shawn, I wanna handle the match-making for Agent Prentiss," Gus said as they arrived at the station the next morning. "I got this."

"Pfft, please Gus," he said. "I don't think match-making is in your best interest. This one has to be done with extreme delicacy. Agent Hotch and Emily are not ones that can be dealt with like the two lovebirds over there." He jerked his thumb in the direction of Morgan and Garcia, Derek leaning over her shoulder to look at the computer screen she was pointing at. The two of them were extremely close to one another. After getting hit with the car, Derek had been told to sit at the precinct and help Penelope with whatever she needed.

Shawn and Gus couldn't help but grin about how successful they'd been with the two of them.

Frowning, Gus said, "I can _so_ do this. I'm going to get her to realize he loves her and she loves him." He put both hands on his hips and grinned widely. "I got this."

Scrutinizing his best friend, Shawn said, "Okay, fine then. But be smart about this. And for goodness sake you gooey cocoa truffle, don't ogle at her the whole time!"

Getting a sloppily suave look on his face, Gus purred, "Oh, that may be a promise I can't keep."

XXXXX

Emily Prentiss didn't consider her dating life to be extremely successful. Most of the men she'd gone out with had been flakes. She was having terrible luck. And the fact that she had a thing for Aaron Hotchner didn't help one bit. He was her boss, she was his inferior. There were frat rules to contend with, but those would've been just the easy part of a relationship with Hotch.

Morgan and Garcia had seemed to ignore them altogether. Why couldn't she and Hotch?

Maybe because he wasn't interested in her that way.

_Get a grip, Prentiss_, she thought to herself.

She just had to ignore her feelings. There was nothing for her to do except focus on the testimonies she was pouring over for the umpteenth time from the families of the victims. They were looking for any similarities between the people the women all knew. After a week in Santa Barbara they were still having trouble catching the unsub. Even though Morgan had chased him down, he'd been wearing a hood and no one could've seen his face.

"_Hello_…"

Emily looked up from her list of testimonies to see the "psychic's" sidekick Burton Guster – or Lavender Goomes as he'd been introduced to them – smiling in an awkwardly seductive manner…but mostly just awkward. She cocked an eyebrow at him and said, "Can I help you?"

He produced a plastic container of muffins from behind his back and set them on the table before sitting down across from her. Folding his hands and setting them in front of him as if he were preparing for a nice long chat, he said, "Please…have a muffin."

Emily shook her head and said, "Er, no thanks on the muffin. I'm good with sticking with the coffee."

He nodded in understanding. Picking up one muffin for himself, he took a bite and looked preoccupied with it for a moment.

Frowning, she cleared her throat. "Er," she began again. "Is there something you need? I'm sort of busy with these." She gestured downwards at her papers.

"Oh this will only take a few moments," he said nonchalantly.

She furrowed her brow. "_What_ will?" she pressed.

"My associate and I have been contacted by the spirits…the _love_ spirits," he said in yet another smoky voice.

She couldn't stop the bubble of incredulous laughter that escaped her throat. "Sorry," she giggled, "you're a nice guy, but you're not really my type. You're too immature and have a terrible diet if you eat all those muffins every morning along with a pineapple smoothie. That and you're a pharmaceutical salesman next to the equally odd job of sidekick to a psychic."

His face changed demeanor immediately at the mention of the profession. "Pharmaceutical sales is an incredibly important job for your information," he muttered. "And I'm not a sidekick. But it's not me the spirits were referring to…it was you."

Trying to avoid the subject of herself, she asked, "So why are you here? I thought your buddy was the 'psychic.'" She made sure to use air quotes around the word "psychic"; they expected her to believe that? The two of them may have gotten Rossi a date, Morgan and Garcia to finally admit their feelings for each other, Reid to cheer up, _and_ JJ to confront her marital problems, but they were most certainly not going to get to her on anything.

"Shawn asked me to pass the message along to you as he's preoccupied with something else at the moment," Gus explained simply. "I'm merely the messenger."

Emily looked out the conference room window and caught sight of Shawn Spencer fiddling with a Nintendo DS.

Oh yeah. He was real busy.

"The spirits wished to tell us that you have a secret admirer," he went on mysteriously.

She smirked. "And who would that be? You?"

He shook his head. "No ma'am," he stated. "But Aaron Hotchner is."

XXXXX

Shawn looked up from playing Donkey Kong to see Gus retreating out of the conference room where he'd been talking with Emily Prentiss with a slightly frightened look covering his face. Rolling his eyes, he shut his game down and stared at his best friend.

"What is this?" Shawn exclaimed. "Why are you coming out here looking like that?"

Gus rubbed his arm where Emily had punched it. "The woman punched me!" he exclaimed. "I told her Aaron Hotchner was the person the love spirits told us about and she socked me in the arm!"

Rubbing his temples, Shawn groaned. "Gus man! You told me you wouldn't screw this up! Now we'll never –"

"Shawn, chill," he said. "You honestly think it's not going to spark something in her? I bet she'll be all over it. She'll definitely be saying something to him. I can _feel_ it. The spirit of love is strong with her."

"What are you? Yoda?" Shawn snarked.

"Oh, give me a break! You're the one who's been reading Penelope's diary…which is really low I might add!" Gus sputtered.

"Spencer, Guster!" Lassiter hollered.

"Lassie!" Shawn piped. "What can we do for you?"

He glared at them with steely eyes. "What have you been doing that causes all these agents to like you all of the sudden? I find that very suspicious."

"Please Lassie," Shawn said. "I do have charm. And then there's Gus here with his gooey cocoa head. It rivals Agent Morgan's over there."

"You're up to something," he growled. "I'll figure it out too." He stalked away before Shawn and Gus could say anything more.

The two turned to face each other again. "They will be fine, Agent Hotchner and Emily," Gus informed Shawn confidently. "I'm positive they'll be as happy as Penelope and Agent Morgan."

Shawn scrutinized his best friend. "Fine then," he muttered. "But if you screwed this up, I'll not buy you any smoothies for the rest of eternity."

Gus smiled. "I got this Shawn," he said coolly. "It'll all work out in the end."

XXXXX

Emily couldn't stop thinking about what Gus had said to her. She didn't feel bad about punching him in the arm, but she wanted to know if maybe what he'd said was…semi-true. Maybe if it was then she would have some luck in her love life. If not, well, it would give her some peace of mind. Sighing, she made her way into the room where Hotch was sitting and knocked slightly on the door. He looked up.

"Prentiss," he said in greeting. "Got something from the testimonies at all?"

"Oh, no," she said. "This guy's good." She sat down across from him and looked him in the eyes. Or tried to. He was looking down at crime scene photos. It was now or never she supposed. "Hotch, I was won –"

Suddenly Rossi burst into the room. "Hotch, Prentiss! We've IDed the unsub! He's the boyfriend of the sister of the first victim: Josh Burns! Garcia's got an address for us!"

Hotch rose from his seat and motioned for Emily to do the same. "Let's go then," he said swiftly.


	8. Hotch Is Told Something By Shawn and Gus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So we're just about to wrap this one up! I apologize that I've been so bad at updating this one, but no worries…this is the last character one before the epilogue :) Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed!**

With the unsub in custody and in the process of confessing to Rossi, Hotch felt like he could relax some. The case had been more grueling than he'd wanted it to be. And the fact that they had two private detectives – one of whom claimed to be psychic – following them around and providing information miraculously had only made him more hesitant. He'd had Garcia run a background check on both Burton Guster and Shawn Spencer and there had been nothing terrible on either of their records. Spencer had been arrested once when he was eighteen for stealing a car, but other than petty teenager things there was nothing to suggest he was malicious. Guster, on the other hand, had been clean as a whistle. He was the definition of a perfect citizen. And the amount of cases the two of them had solved together was rather baffling.

Of course he didn't believe they were psychics, but that didn't change that their feats were impressive.

As he was filling out his paperwork that had to be done for the Santa Barbara Police Department, he glanced up and his eyes fell upon Prentiss. Her brunette hair had fallen in her face and she was in the process of pushing it back, revealing her hooded brown eyes. Internally he sighed. No other woman aside from Haley had ever made him feel…well, smitten. There was no other word to truly describe how he felt about her.

"Howdy there, Agent 'Hotch' Hotchner!"

Looking away from Emily, his eyes found Shawn and Gus grinning like fools at him. He kept his face neutral and blank, what his team would refer to as the "Hotch Stare."

"Does it feel good to have caught the killer?" Gus asked, sitting down in the seat next to Hotch. Shawn sat down beside his friend. Both of them were either oblivious to the fact that their presence was not wanted or they just didn't care.

"Er, yes," Hotch said, looking back down at his paperwork, scribbling away.

"We both know that feeling too," Shawn blabbered on. "Yes, there really are no accurate words to describe it. I suppose you could put it into a feeling, like when you're getting tickled by someone or when someone has just given you warm chocolate chip cookies and a glass of ice cold milk."

Gus nodded. "I would have to describe it as the latter," he said. "Just knowing that we caught the sick son of a bitch who did those terrible things is just like the victory of having a yummy snack."

Hotch still hadn't glanced up at them.

Shawn continued on. "Or it could also be described as the feeling of seeing that one person who makes your heart flutter," he said, his voice sounding vaguely like he was hinting at something.

This time Hotch hesitated in his writing. It was the slightest signal that their words had gotten through to him.

"What do you mean by that, Shawn?" Gus asked, his voice feigning confusion.

"Well, it's that feeling of seeing that one person in your life who makes you feel solace," he explained. "That one person who after you've seen the most horrifying things that human beings can do to each other makes you feel like there's still some light in the world. I know my one person like that is Jules. But I must ask…Agent Hotchner, who is _your_ one person?" He paused before adding, "Other than your son."

Hotch frowned. "How did you find out about my son?" he demanded.

Shawn's hand shot to his temple, a gesture Hotch had seen him do many times during the case when he was claiming to have a vision. "Now, now Agent," he said in a teasingly scolding voice. "We've been over this a thousand and one times…I'm psychic. I don't find things out…the things find me and tell me."

Shaking his head and sighing, Hotch decided to indulge him. They were leaving in the morning; it didn't really matter anymore. "I do have someone," he murmured, looking down at his paper.

Shawn shook his head and shut his eyes tightly. "Wait, wait! This girl! This girl is in the room! I feel it; her presence is calling out to me, pulling me in!"

Gus put his hand on his head as if he were deeply confused. "Who is it, Shawn? Who could it be?"

Shaking violently in his chair, Shawn suddenly halted and his eyes popped open. His eyes met Hotch's. Hotch just raised a brow at him. Lowering his voice to a whisper, Shawn moved closer to Hotch, Gus right behind him. Hoarsely, he said, "It's Emily…Agent Emily Prentiss."

Hotch looked up sharply and glared at them with a withering stare. "You might want to stop talking," he said gruffly.

Shawn shook his head. "I can't, Agent Hotchner," he said. "The spirit of love is too strong with you and Agent Prentiss. It can't be stopped, the same way that the spirit of love could not be stopped between Agent Morgan and Penelope Garcia. It is a match made in the heavens. There is nothing that can stop it."

For a moment, Hotch paused and seemed to consider his words. He couldn't believe he was, but talking about Emily made him consider things like that. He hadn't felt like this about any woman but Haley. And after Haley died, he didn't think he'd ever find another woman. Turns out, he did.

He just needed to talk to Emily. He just needed to do it and get over with and see if she wanted him.

Noticing that Shawn and Gus were still staring at him, he sighed. "It's been…an experience knowing you two," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some paperwork to do. Nice to meet you gentlemen."

Shawn and Gus rose from their seats and nodded. "It was good to know you as well, Agent Hotchner," Gus said with a grin.

And with that, Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster disappeared from Hotch's life.

XXXXX

Hotch returned to the hotel where he and the rest of the team were staying after he had finished his paperwork. As he pushed the button to the elevator, the doors opened to reveal Morgan and Garcia, both of them locked together in a fiery kiss. Neither of them had realized the elevator doors had opened and when they did, Garcia's face turned bright pink.

"Oh, we're sorry sir," she said. "We were just going to the bar to get a drink and then –"

He held up his hand. "I don't particularly need to know what you're doing afterwards," he said with a smirk. "I'm just going to leave you two to it. See you in the morning."

The couple departed towards the bar while Hotch got into the elevator and pressed the button to his floor. The whole ride up he continued to ponder what Shawn and Gus had told him. He really did need to talk to Emily. He had to tell her about his feelings. Even if it ended in rejection.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, but instead of walking straight to his room, Emily was standing with her purse on her shoulder and heading onto the elevator. Her eyes grew wide for a second and the two of them stared at one another.

"Oh, hey Hotch," she said awkwardly. "I was just going to go get a drink."

Rubbing the back of his head, he said swiftly, "Listen, Emily, I was wondering if I could talk to you…if you have a little time and would be willing of course."

Blinking several times, Emily nodded and said, "Umm, sure. Do you want to talk in your room or mine?"

"Er, we could just talk here," he said. "It won't take long." Taking another deep breath, he began, "Emily, I wanted to tell you that, I haven't been – I mean to say, I really can't figure out how to say this…"

She smirked slightly. "Aaron Hotchner at a loss for words?" she laughed nervously.

It was his turn to laugh nervously. "Well, I just – I have a lot of feelings for you and I'm not very good at –"

Her eyes grew even wider. "You – you have feelings for me?" she stuttered.

Sheepishly, he nodded. "Yes, yes I do," he said. "I just don't know how to tell you about them and I'm really not –"

He was cut off by the kiss she planted gently on his lips. It took a moment to register in his brain, but once it did his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. He loved the feeling of her lips against his and knew what he was feeling was right. He didn't know why, but the words that Shawn Spencer had said might be true.

When she pulled away from him, she smiled up into his eyes and murmured, "I feel the same way."

He grinned, something rare for him. "Well, for this I'm glad."

XXXXX

"So the BAU is gone from our lives and we've made their's a little bit brighter," Shawn said, leaning back in his chair, putting his feet up on the coffee table. He and Gus were sitting in the Psych office, spending a little downtime in front of _America's Next Top Model_ and sipping smoothies.

Gus smiled slightly. "That was actually a pretty good thing we did," he admitted. Perking up a little, he added, "Oh, and Penelope gave me her email address. She said she wanted to keep in touch with us."

"Oh, that Penelope was a sweetheart," Shawn said wistfully.

"I'm just glad we got Agents Prentiss and Hotchner together," Gus said. "The two of them looked like they might've been a little bit more work that Penelope and Morgan."

"Well, look at me and Jules…we took five years to get together," he said.

Gus snorted. "That would be because you have immaturity problems. And you have issues with getting words out of your mouth that have something of actual substance in their meaning."

Shawn paused a moment and shot Gus a look. Then his face spread into a grin. "You know that's right," he said.


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The finale of my Psych/Criminal Minds crossover! Hope you enjoy this! It's short and sweet.**

_Christmas Time The Following Year_

"Shawn! Check this out! I got a letter in the mail," Gus cried as he came running into the Psych office. His blinking Christmas sweater was glittering and a huge grin was lighting up his face. "It's from Penelope," he said. "Although instead of 'Garcia' she's 'Morgan' now."

Shawn had his feet up in front of him on the coffee table and was watching _A Charlie Brown Christmas _while munching on ginger cookies. He looked up and sat up straight. "Oh, really?" he asked. He too was wearing his light-up Christmas sweater and his mouth had cookie crumbs on the edges of it. "And what did the lovely Mrs. Morgan have to say?"

Gus plopped on down in the chair next to Shawn and paused _Charlie Brown_. "According to this letter she and Agent Morgan are now happily married and have a son…" His face fell then. "What the hell? They must be outta their damn minds!"

Making a grab for it, he yelped when Gus smacked his hand away. "Aw, c'mon man!" he whined. "What are you making a big deal about?"

Shooting him a dirty look, Gus flipped the letter around to show him a picture of the infant that Penelope was holding and making wave at the camera. The baby had a toothless grin and instead of looking at the camera was looking at his mother with a look of complete adoration. Frowning, Shawn finally snatched the letter away and looked at the picture. "What? What's the big deal? He looks like a miniature of Will Smith who will grow up to be just as hunky." Then his mouth spread into a wide, cheeky grin. "And hey! Look, Gus! They named him Shawn!"

"I _know_," Gus snapped. "That's my problem. Why couldn't they have named him Burton? Or at the very least Gus? I had just as much to do with them getting together as you did. Hell, I even gave Penelope one of my muffins!"

Shawn raised his left brow at his pouting and grumbling best friend. "Gus, let's examine the facts," he said, laying out his entire argument before him. "A guy who looks like Will Smith, and a fabulous classy lady like Penelope would not name their child Burton. It's simply not done. They probably wanted something more classy than that."

"Burton is a very classy name, I'll have you know," Gus said, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration.

"Fine then," Shawn allowed, simply to humor Gus. "If Shawn Morgan grows up to be a pharmaceutical salesman, then you have my permission to say that Burton would have been a better name for him."

Gus nodded his head decisively. "Thank you," he said, raising his chin in the air.

Shawn continued to read through the letter. "Hmm," he said. "It looks like Agents Hotchner and Prentiss are going to be tying the knot in April. Ooh! As are that suave Italian gentleman and his lady. Oh, and Ms. Jareau gave birth to a healthy baby girl who she and her husband named Marissa. Nothing super specific in here about the good Doctor, but my assumption is he's doing well."

So his little hints to the Behavioral Analysis Unit had indeed improved the quality of their lives. Significantly judging by the happily radiant look on Penelope's face as she held her son. Rising from his chair, Shawn removed a tack from their bulletin board and stuck the letter on it between their pictures of Val Kilmer and a loaf of Monkey Bread. He sighed. Somehow knowing that the Morgans had named their son after him, two couples were now getting married, a genius was facing his demons, and a marriage had been saved made him feel good. Like his work had some purpose other than solving murders.

Gus came to stand beside him and put his hands on his hips. Both of them stared at the letter for a moment before they turned to look at one another. "We done good, partner," Shawn said, holding his fist up for a celebratory fist bump.

A smile spread across Gus' face and he nodded, bumping his fist against Shawn's. "You know that's right," he said satisfactorily.

Sometimes all people needed was a few friendly suggestions to get them through their lives.


End file.
